


Sherlock One Shots

by neru_sleep



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neru_sleep/pseuds/neru_sleep
Summary: Read the title





	Sherlock One Shots

imagine reading the world's greatest one shots

no wait um

in a once in a lifetime collection

i present to you

sherlock one shots

a bunch of uh

really great(???) one shots that aren't that great

by just one writer:  
1\. me  
2\. neru_sleep  
3\. neru_sleep  
4\. neru  
5\. me

this isn't going to be on any other site so y'know

BUT WAIT

reconsider your life choices

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE

there really isn't

THAT'S RIGHT!

You get to read my one shots

by neru_sleep

sherlock one shots can only be found and read

i n t h e d a r k w e b

so remember:

one shots

about sherlock

and everyone else

call the number on your screen to read my story

if you call within the next 10 minutes you get absolutely nothing

i underestimated how long this would be so i will now proceed to tell a joke

why did the cake go to the doctor

cause it was feeling crumby

ok im done


End file.
